


Catch

by GalaxySong



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Empath, Hurt, M/M, Mutant, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySong/pseuds/GalaxySong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent has been a low level telekinetic since he was five and made the cat fly across the room when he had a temper tantrum. He hasn't been able to move anything bigger than a cat since, that is until Chandler gets him self thrown off a roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a Xmen fusion but then I really hadn't even mentioned mutants. If I do ever add to it because I can't leave anything alone it will be.

Kent panted as he ran up the last of the stairs leading to the roof of the multi story car park, he could feel his shirt sticking to his back and his lungs burned but he kept going. As he pushed open the fire escape door he could see the suspect and Chandler struggling on the other side of the roof and picked up his pace. He had almost reached them when the suspect David Norse shoved Chandler away from him and made a run for it. Kent went to go after him but then there was the sound of metal screeching as Chandler crashed into the barrier that went around the roof. The metal buckled with the force he had been thrown into it and Kent watched in horror as Chandler went tumbling over the edge. 

 

It was instinct for Kent to reach out with his mind, to try and stop him falling. He felt something in his brain crack and stretch and it hurt but he held on because he knew he was the only thing stopping Chandler being a bloody smear on the street below. His legs gave out from under him and his knees crashed into the hard cement of the roof but he didn't even feel the pain, his head felt like it was being ripped apart. 

Miles was suddenly at his side “Kent are you OK? Where's Chandler?”

“He went over the edge,” Kent gasped out.

Miles looked over the edge of the roof and stared in disbelief at the sight of his boss hovering in the air. He didn't look like he was conscious and then he noticed the blood pouring freely from his head, he must have hit his head as he went over.

“Some one get to the third floor now.” He ordered into his radio before rushing back over to Kent who was holding his head like he was afraid it was going to explode.

“Kent you have him, just hold on a little longer.” Miles told him grabbing the younger man's shoulder. He winced when he felt just a echo of the pain the younger man was feeling through the touch. 

“I'm on the third floor Skip,” Mansell told him over the radio, sounding breathless. 

“Get to the north side of the car park, Kent's holding the boss up but I don't know for how much longer he can,” Miles told him.

 

“Kent can you get him closer to the building?”

Kent shook his head “I can't, I might drop him.”

“They almost have him.”

Miles looked over the edge and could see Mansell trying to reach Chandler's arms. He almost had him when Chandler dropped down before being stopped again. Kent let out a sob and his nose started to bleed. 

“Hurry up Mansell.”

He listened as Mansell told some one to hold onto him as he reached further out and was finally able to grab Chandler's wrist with both hands.

“Uh we have a problem skip, he wont budge,” Mansell told him.

“Kent they have him, you can let go.” 

Mansell shouted in surprise when he was holding up Chandler's dead weight. With the help of two other's he was able to drag him up onto solid ground. 

Miles was just able to stop Kent from slumping forward as he passed out. He held the younger man and snapped into the radio for a ambulance.

“You did good kid,” Miles told him.

 

 

Chandler sat beside Kent's hospital bed, covering his slightly smaller hand with his own, being careful of IV running from his arm. The scans had shown there was thankfully no permanent damage done. He was just exhausted and dehydrated but would hopefully be able to come home the next day.

 

Chandler had no real memory of going over the edge of the roof, just a horrible feeling of falling that made his stomach twist. He had only needed four stitches to his head and knew if it wasn't for Kent it would have been so much worse. 

He knew it was incredible what Kent had done, that he was a low level telekinetic and shouldn't have been able to hold him up like he had but here he was a live and in one piece. 

 

They had been together four months and he couldn't imagine not having the younger man in his life. Now he looked forward to the quite times so he and Kent could go out for lunch or have a early night and curl around each other on the couch. He was no longer nervous about being physical with some one, if anything he craved Kent's touch. It took all his will power not to climb into the bed beside him so he could rest his head on his chest and listen to his heart beat. 

They had been dating for a month between cases when he had eventually invited Kent to stay the night. He had been so nervous but then Kent had given him a small smile and he had suddenly found his tie being undone and sliding off his neck, followed by his shirt buttons being undone one by one. 

Kent hadn't touched him physically until he made the first move, cupping the back of the younger man's neck and pulling him into a soft kiss. 

They were able to keep there work and private lives separate at least most of the time. It had been impossible to keep that they were couple from the team, especially when you had a empath for a Sargent. Miles had taken one look at them as they walked into the indecent room the next day muttered something about puppy love. 

 

When Kent’s eyes finally flickered opened Chandler gave a sigh of relief.

“Emerson it's OK, your in hospital. Stay still.” He ran his hand through the younger man's hair, trying to soothe him.

“Joe, your OK."

“Thanks to you,” Chandler told him, leaning down and kissing his forehead. “How do you feel?”

“Head hurts a little.”

“Do you want me to get the Doctor?” 

“Not that bad, stay please.” Kent asked.

Chandler sat back down, still holding Kent's hand.

“What you did Kent was incredible, you saved my life.” 

“Couldn't loose you,” Kent told him, sounding as exhausted as he looked. 

Chandler brought the younger man's hand up to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. 

“Go to sleep love, I'll be here when you wake up.”

“Promise?” Kent slurred.

Chandler smiled “Promise.”


End file.
